ASL Lunch
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: What if Ace and Sabo visits the Strawhats? What if it's lunch? Alive!Sabo Alive!Ace Fem!Luffy (for the heck of it) no pairings


They gathered around the table, three of them were already stuffing their faces. Ace lifted his head, stuffing his mouth full. He grabbed his fork and stabbed Sabo's hand as he tried to steal his food. Yes, the brothers were visiting the Strawhat ship. Luka just laughed at Sabo's pained face as the fork went in. She took that moment to steal the meat on his plate.

"I thought Ace and Sabo were the mature ones..." moaned Nami. All of her exceptions of the older siblings was starting to fall. They were suppose to be mature, polite, and...not like Luka. But as soon as Sanji brought the food in the room, hands were flying, and this started; and her treasure was starting to head out the door as the trio ate.

Usopp looked from one brother to the other, he reached across to grab a plate of food. A hand flew back, smacking his jaw, and he lunged to the wall. Sabo looked at him, gave him a slight 'sorry' while he was still eating. Sabo didn't mean to harm one of the crew, but this is what happens when you get the trio back together.

Stomachs grumbled, and they all looked at Sanji, who was doing his swirly dance behind Luka's seat. Sanji had hearts in his eyes as Luka piled food in her mouth. He was being glared at by Ace, who's hand was on fire. Sabo kicked his brother underneath the table, "Don't you even!"

"Stop looking at my sister like that! PERV!" Ace yelled as he threw his fist in the air. He almost punched Sanji, if it wasn't for Sabo tripping him.

Zoro shook his head; he grab a spoonful of mash potato."So close..." he stated. He really wanted the Love Cook to get punch in the face. He shoved the spoon into his mouth. For some strange reason, he has been able to eat while the others starved.

Sanji stood up from his position on the ground, glaring at his rival. "What did you say?" he asked in his deadly tone.

"He say I missed!" Ace stated as he tried to hit Sanji again. He failed again since a magically bucket of water was poured on him; steam came off his body. He turned around and glared at the person responsible.

"When are you ever going to hit him?" Zoro asked, annoyed by the lack of punching Dart-board.

Chopper gulped as Ace glared at him. He didn't mean to dump the water on Ace; he was just moving items away from the incoming fight, and Franky bumped into him. The water flew back, soaking the person behind him, which happened to be Ace; the one person who couldn't have water dumped on them, because of his devil fruit. "I-I di-didn't mean to!" Chopper pleaded as he was backed up into a corner.

Ace took step forward, closer to the reindeer. From what he knew, the reindeer was a bit too close to his sister, and the reindeer was a male. "You didn't mean to? Di-"

Sabo jumped in front of Ace, blocking his path to poor Chopper; who used this chance to run away, hiding in the arms' of Robin. Sabo taunted, "You devil fruit is useless if you're soaked." Sabo stuck his tongue out; now Ace had his whole attention on his brother. Sabo started running around the room, falling over Usopp, who was still knocked out by the smack into the wall. "Oh no!" he cursed as Ace gotten closer.

"STOP IT!" yelled Nami. She stood up from her seat, it was knocked over on the ground. Even with the noises she caused, everyone was in there own world; expect Robin who was sitting in the corner of the room. She had her hands full with guarding the reindeer in case if a certain flame brother wanted payback.

"THIS IS SUPERRR!" Franky yelled as he gotten out his lute. He played a tune as the others ran around him.

"My, my, what a lovely show with a excellent meal," Brook stated. He finished a piece of meat, only leaving it's bone left, much like himself. Yohoho, Skull joke! He grabbed another piece of food. While the fighting was going on, he was able to eat the fine meat. He loved watching the crew fight each other, it was such a lively sight for his empty eyes.

While all of this was happening, Luka stayed in her seat. She was grabbing food, eating all of her brother's and crew's (who were fighting/knocked out/laughing/guarding/shouting/singing/hiding), only Zoro and Brook was safe for the time being. She watched the display and laughed.

**I was rewriting the beginning of one of my stories, and this happened. I just went along with it, and wrote this. Please leave some feedback!  
**


End file.
